Tú
by Adi-chan Hyuga
Summary: Un lago, una cabaña, su sueño, su ilusión, su utopia hecha realidad por unos labios y ojos que nunca olvidara, mal summary, lo se, pero denle una oportunidad a mi historia, please!


_**Tú**_

La noche comenzaba a caer, había caminado todo el día, internándome al bosque, ¿por qué?, no lo sabia con claridad solo sentía que debía hacerlo, sin certeza del lugar donde estaba, o hacia donde me dirigia, guiada únicamente por mi instinto, algo muy poderoso e inexplicable me hacia caminar con tal seguridad y hacia tal sendero, dibujado solo por mi mente y mi corazón, si mi corazón mi única guía en tal hecho.

Después de todo era él quien me guiaba. La noche se había postrado, no había ninguna persona alrededor o almenos es lo que consideraba, que ninguna persona en su sano juicio se encontraria en tal sitio a tal hora, pero eso no me atemorizaba.

Solo la luz de la luna llena que se filtraba entre los árboles iluminaba mi andar, una rara sensación inundaba ese ambiente, una mágica sensación percibida en el ambiente.

Entre mi caminar entreveo un claro y camino hacia el nerviosa como si en el fuera a encontrar el sueño de toda mi vida... ... ... ...al llegar distingo un lago, un hermoso lago, en sus aguas se refleja la luna, una pomposa luna llena, imponente con su luminosidad, a la orilla del lago hay una cabaña y al lado de esta, algunos arboles de cerezo, no se ven luces, no debe haber persona alguna en ella.

Detenida observando aquel magnifico paisaje, surge una brisa que me guía hacia la cabaña, tomando eso como una señal, me dirijo a ella.

Al llegar logro ver por una ventana que hay una tenue luz proveniente de adentro, por primera vez en mi lance dudo, dudo en tocar esa puerta que esta frente a mi ahora. Aun así me armo de valor y toco esa lo que ahora veo como una barrera de madera, espero un momento, nadie abre, toco nuevamente, esta vez preguntando si se encuentra alguien dentro, nuevamente espero una respuesta, réplica que no llega, tras varios intentos, todo hace parecer que no hay personas dentro, pero entonces porque se distinguía esa luz.

Decidida a saber, abro y cruzo aquel umbral, descubro que aquel lugar es iluminado por velas, en una bella decoración, como si aquel ser que la preparo esperara a alguien, no, como si me esperara a mi, como si todo ese hermoso arreglo fuera solo para mi, así lo siento. Camino un poco mas, ya sin miedo, entro a otra habitación, en esta encuentro una mesa para dos, con velas y copas, me acerco a la mesa con gran incertidumbre, mas no logro llegar y por primera vez en mi odisea siento miedo, es mas siento que hay una persona de tras mío... el aire se comienza a llenar de una esencia, un aroma de hombre, me paralizo, comienzo a sentir su respiración cerca, cada vez mas cerca, hasta que esta justo en mi oído, cierro los ojos, y solo siento como una mano me rodea apresándome por la cintura, otra mano cubre mis ojos, no hago nada por soltarme, ni me muevo, mi miedo se ha desvanecido, la causa quizás sea esa esencia, que me ha embriagado y nublado la razón, como un susurro llego a mi oído su voz, con un tono tan dulce y tierno capaz de sacarme de aquel transe, "ya no puedo vivir sin ti, TE AMO", "TE AMO" era todo lo que sonaba en mi mente, un momento la voz, el aroma, solo puede ser... ... ... mis pensamientos han sido nublados nuevamente esta vez al sentir el roce de sus labios con mi oreja, y mi cuello al ser besado por aquel hombre, eso hacen que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca, al notar eso me libera de la prisión de sus brazos, al sentirme libre de tales ataduras, volteo, deseo verlo de frente, impaciente y de golpe lo hago, encontrándome con unos hermosos ojos, que brillan con una gran intensidad y me hacen vibrar y unos labios que me invitaban a besarlos, nos vemos a los ojos, siento algo que me impulsa estar con él, se comienza a acercar a mi, con una mano y de forma delicada toma mi barbilla y levanta mi rostro, con su otra mano me toma rodeándome por la cintura y con un movimiento rápido me atrae hacia el aprisionándome nuevamente, no lo repelo, estaba logrando sus intenciones, comienza a acercar su rostro al mío, cierro los ojos por instinto, se lo que hara y lo quiero, lo deseo, sus labios han tocado los míos, con una gran pasión le respondo el beso, que finaliza debido a la falta de aire, nos vemos a los ojos y me adentro en esas ventanas del alma, dejándome llevar por las salvajes olas llenas de sentimientos que me muestras, mi mente solo atina a sonreír, como respuesta recibo una mirada que calmaría hasta la mas feroz fiera y una sonrisa que ha tranquilizado la marejada de mi corazón.

Me abraza, estamos tan cerca que puedo oír el palpitar de su corazón, y me doy cuenta de la sincronía que han logrado nuestros latidos. De la mano me guía a la mesa, nos sentamos.

Sirve las copas, brindamos viéndonos a los ojos, y entre esas miradas, algunas sonrisas y palabras sueltas, me fui embriagando mas de esos ojos y esos labios que de aquella bebida, ante su sorpresa y sintiendo que aquella distancia era infinita me pongo de pie, y con una firme decisión y un gran valor, ahora soy yo quien toma la iniciativa y me acerco a él.

Posándome frente a él, pongo mis manos sobre su rostro y comienzo a recorrerlo poniendo mas atención en sus labios, totalmente debilitada por ellos los beso, se pone de pie.

Noto algo distinto en su semblante, tomándome de la mano y en un completo silencio me lleva hasta la habitación.

Recomenzamos aquellos besos que momentos antes iniciaron, la razón comienza a ser un obstáculo, sin mas remedio preferimos dar paso a la pasión.

Sus labios pasan de los mios a mis lobulos, de ahí recorren un tortuoso y maravilloso camino hacia mi cuello, pero no se detienen ahí, siguen bajando hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos, no puedo hacer mas que cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar por el placer que me hace sentir...

No escucho nada, donde estoy, mis ojos están cerrados, no se escucha nada.

Siento una mano sobre mi cintura, abrazandome en un fuerte agarre, siento una respiración acompasada a mi espalda, abro los ojos y puedo observar unos tenues rayos de luz que se filtran por la ventana.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, me giro, aun con su brazo sobre de mi y observo el rostro del hombre que yace junto a mi, viéndolo tan tranquilo, calmado, pacifico, puedo darme el lujo de observar su bien formado torso, su perfecto rostro y sus cabellos, un rebelde mechon cae sobre su mejilla, con mucho duidado lo coloco detrás de su oreja, aprovecho ys desfruto detallando suavemente sus mejillas y su cabello, deseando que ese momento nunca terminase, pensando en aquella utopía, me levanto sin que se de cuenta, safandome con sumo cuidado de su agarre, envuelta en una sabana me dirijo al baño, ahí encuentro una bata, me la pongo y paso nuevamente por la recamara, y lo observo mientras duerme y recuerdo aquella maravillosa noche, camino hacia la sala y desde un ventanal que da hacia afuera, hacia el lago ahora teñido por otra luz, veo el cielo teñirse con las luces del amanecer y un hermoso roció que se comienza ha formado en los árboles y plantas, esbozando una sonrisa y recordando aquella magnifica noche y pensando si todo aquello había sido un sueño o realidad, dándome cuenta que todo aquello que siempre había soñado y deseado, al fin lo había encontrado, y no fue durante aquella entrega, sino cuando lo vi mientras dormía, al darme cuenta que lo que mas quiero es verlo cada mañana al despertar, aquellos pensamientos fueron perturbados, por aquel ser que mas amo y amare en toda mi vida, la persona con la que deseo estar el resto de mi vida y el padre de mi hijo (el cual estoy completamente segura decidió iniciar su vida anoche, en mi vientre durante aquella muestra de amor), siendo abrazada por unos brazos que deseo nunca mas me dejen sola.

* * *

Hola, hola, bueno pues esta historia la escribi hace como unos 5 años o mas, mis clases en aquel entonces eran muy aburridas y se me ocurrio en uno de esos momentos.

Pues la verdad siempre pense en sakura como la protagonista de la historia, sin embargo nunca pude idealizar a su acompañante, asi que es mejor que sean ustedes quienes decida quien es su amor, y porfis, dejenme un review o mejor aun varios, para saber que les parecio y claro a quien prefieren como su pareja :)


End file.
